


Finally

by Amy_Snow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Snow/pseuds/Amy_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been waiting to return each other's affections for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlightlyToxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyToxic/gifts).



> So, my best friend got mad at me for being angsty so I started sending her Destiel sexy times. She made me continue it beyond the first couple paragraphs and this was the result. I'm going to flesh it out a little bit since I was sending her this in text messages on the spot, but it's the same basic idea. So sorry if this isn't the greatest, but I thought you guys may enjoy it.

Dean looked at Cas with lust in his eyes. He leaned in, his lips moments away from Cas'. He had longed for this moment for for years, but he didn't want to drag Cas more into his mess of a life. No matter how much he had tried to keep the angel at arm's length, he would always find a way to get close to Dean. 

They were both breathing heavily and Cas closed the space between them, pressing his puffy lips against Dean's. They were softer than Dean had expected them to be and he couldn't hold back anymore. Dean parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside Cas' mouth. His hand lowered from where it was cupping the angel's cheek to his hips. He undid Cas' belt before pushing off the ever-present trenchcoat and suit jacket. 

Cas fell to the bed as his pants fell to the floor and Dean followed him down, legs on either side of the other man. Cas looked up at Dean, excited and anxious. "It's okay, Cas. I'm not going to hurt you," Dean promised, noticing the look on his friend's face. Cas nodded and swallowed hard, pulling Dean to kiss him again. Both of them had wanted this for so long. It was hard to imagine time when they hadn't. 

Dean stripped his leather jacket and his shirt and sliding his hand underneath the other man's shirt, lifting it up and over his head and throwing it to the ground. He rolled his hips against Cas and continued exploring his mouth, nipping gently at his lower lip. 

Cas exhaled shakily and kissed Dean hungerily. He hand never felt like this before. He didn't even know it was possible before Dean. Dean's hand ventured lower below the waistline of his boxers, his fingers gently grazing Cas' hardened cock and finally gripping it. The hunter moved his hand skillfully. "Dean," Cas breathed, gripping the other man's shoulder, his hand perfectly matching the scar he had left on Dean's shoulder. 


End file.
